matthewgo707fandomcom-20200213-history
LMG-450 "Vendetta"
* * |type = Primary|grade = |released = 19.4.0|efficiency/_damage = 59|fire_rate = 100|capacity = 250 (max 1250) (500 default)|mobility = *100 *16 (post-15.3.0) *55 (weight)|accuracy = |theme = Military/futuristic-themed|cost = 250 |level_required = 32|firing_sound = }} The is a Primary weapon introduced in the 19.4.0 update. Appearance It is a bulky futuristic light machine gun with a thick barrel and stock, 250-round energy magazine and a 6X sniper scope. Strategy It deals devastating damage, high fire rate and capacity and fairly low mobility. Tips *Use this weapon at long distances to maximize the scope's usefulness. *As always, headshots are a must in dealing extensive damage. *It IS an endgame weapon. Obtain this, and you'll never need another primary. *Its 6X zoom renders this a devastating weapon in long ranges if used correctly. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range. This can be used to eliminate snipers, which can be done with ease due to 6X zoom. *Use this weapon for gaining free armor. *It has a large amount of capacity, but use it wisely when attacking groups of enemies as the ammo can be drained very quickly. *As the scope heavily decreases your field of view, occasionally un-scope and look at your surroundings to look for any potential attackers. *If fighting against a 3 category spam player, this weapon is a good one to perforate them to death. *Jetpack users could also be easily killed with this weapon due to its accuracy, however, be sure to make every shot count because wasting ammo with this weapon is not an option. *This weapon is perfectly accurate at long range, allowing it to be used for eliminating snipers. *This weapon always travels directly down the center of the crosshair. Be sure to aim first at opponents before taking aim to conserve ammo. *The has a long reload time. Have a reliable secondary weapon if the ammo runs dry or if an enemy catches you reloading. *Switch to low-weight weapon since its mobility is not optimal enough for running. Counters *Pick off its users from long ranges while still unsuspected. *Use a one-shot weapon to easily take down its users. *Move around a lot and stay mobile, or even rocket jump if you need to. The weapon's pinpoint accuracy can be a disadvantage when fighting against mobile opponents. *Any well-placed one-shot weapons can make short work on its users. *Its firing sound allows you to locate its players easily. *Blast its users with an area damage weapon. That way, he will be distracted from aiming and be vulnerable to every counterattacks. *The has a long reload time. Try to waste the enemies' ammo (not recommended due to its 250-round capacity) and attack when he/she is reloading. *Hide between solid objects, since it does not feature wall break or area damage. *Attack its users in a close-range encounters, which is its weakest. Be aware of experienced players, though. *You may engage them using a sniper weapon from afar, however, be aware that a skilled user can still hit you in long ranges. *Use high mobility weapons as users with this weapon can usually be easily outrun, although they will most likely switch to a less cumbersome weapon to pursue you. *This weapon has atrocious mobility, therefore strafe and jump around and use speedy weapons with high mobility to render the user defenseless. *It is not recommended to stay on one spot, even in long ranges, since you will be easily sniped. Performance Analysis Cost to buy is dependent on the ease of being obtained Trivia *It is one of the endgame weapons in the game. *It takes 20.5 seconds to completely burn its ammo without releasing the fire button. *It is one of the few weapons that requires 250 to obtain, requiring intensive amount of farming to do so. *It is one of the futuristic LMGs in the game. *Its color scheme is similar to that of Armor Neutralizer. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Themed Category:Clan Weapons Category:Armor Bonus Category:Event Set Category:Super Chest Category:Legendary